


"good boy!":D

by OWOOKAY



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWOOKAY/pseuds/OWOOKAY
Summary: "Gee, What should I do? You clearly deserve to cum of course, you've been such a good boy"Weston said walking closer to Schlatt again putting a hand on top of his head ruffling his hair a bit making Schlatt try to push his head deeper into the hand, Weston looked down at him, still with that smug soft smile Schlatt loved,"Well it's your treat, you gotta say what daddy wants me to do"OrJust Weston domming Schlatt
Relationships: Jschlatt/Weston Koury
Kudos: 15





	"good boy!":D

Weston hummed happily looking down at the ram hybrid on his knees, tied up, naked with tears in his eyes all gagged up vibrator loudly buzzing inside of him and another smaller vibrator buzzing on his cock that had cum leaking but barely being restricted by Weston telling him not to cum unless said so.

"My god, you look so delicious like this Schlatt, I feel too special to be seeing this sight"

"Can I take a picture? Won't show it to anyone but you just look so good"

Weston purred out putting a hand on on Schlatts cheek giving him a small smile as Schlatt let out a cry nodding his head, going to say yes but the gag not letting him. Weston smiled a bit wider slipping out his phone from the pocket from the maid dress he was wearing,  
He usually just wore the dang thing around the server, whether it to be to tease his boyfriend or just to be out of the bright yellow onsie he wore around, though he kept his purple beanie with the puff ball at the end,

Weston backed away to get a good shot of Schlatt,  
'Snap'

Weston smiled down at his phone before putting it away and going to look down at the business man still on the floor, 

"Gee, What should I do? You clearly deserve to cum of course, you've been such a good boy"  
Weston said walking closer to Schlatt again putting a hand on top of his head ruffling his hair a bit making Schlatt try to push his head deeper into the hand, Weston looked down at him, still with that smug soft smile Schlatt loved,

"Well it's your treat, you gotta say what daddy wants me to do"

Schlatt slightly cringed at the name but also got even more aroused at the name,  
Weston always called Schlatt or himself daddy as a joke, but weston definitely notices the reactions Schlatt makes, sometimes disgust or well, pleasure,  
Weston hummed a song, which was probably Icarly, as he took off the gag from Schlatt who panted and definitely spit pit the pool of spit he can on his mouth, some spit just going down his chin as he looked up at weston who was of course still smiling even giggling, it would've been weird if it wasn't weston who smiled a lot, 

"Weston- Sweetheart- can- can- can you please-

Weston leaned down to be face to face with the other male,

"Can I please what? Tell me baby,"

"Can you ride me? Please? For Daddy? I need this so badly, please, "

Weston smiled leaning up slowly 

"Beg."

"Wh- what?"

"You hear me kitten, Beg,"

Now don't get Weston wrong,  
Weston definitely liked the sound of riding Schlatt, but he wasn't gonna let Schlatt get it that easily, he knew he said he would give Schlatt whatever he wanted but he just thought Schlatt begging for Weston to ride him looked so pretty on him,

Schlatt let out a cry as Weston took out a remote and put both vibrators on a higher setting,

"well, go on with it sweetie, I don't got all day y'know,"

Schlatt panted trying to get his breathe all sweaty looking up at Weston, 

"Weston- h-hun- I really- want- no fuck- need you to ride me"

Weston frowned for once,

"Hm, not convincing, I might just untie you and leave, I'm just not feeling it now" 

Weston said looking away from the shaking male on the ground,

"Wait- wait- please weston- god please please please ride me, I want it so fucking badly, I'll be soo good, I won't move or do anything at all until you tell me to, please we-"

" Alright, lay down on your back, your so lucky I prepped in the shower earlier or I would've left"

Schlatt got straight to laying down spreading his legs showing the purple vibe in him which Weston put at a even high setting before crawling to him lifting up the dress sitting on top of Schlatts stomach feeling Schlatts hard on hit his back practically begging to cum, weston sat up lightly grabbing said dick between his legs and started to push himself down holding his breathe,

He would never get used to anything inside of him, never, all partners his been with never really pegged him, even with males he'd top all the way how feeling Schlatt in his walls, it was definitely a lot, he finally felt his ass hit Schlatts hip skin and feeling Schlatts dick twitch

Inside of him making weston groan gripping at Schlatts chest scratching it a bit as Schlatt as slipping out cries and whines begging for Weston to move,

"W-weston please swe-"

"I love hearing you beg but ask one more time I'm gonna put the gag back on you. "

Schlatt instantly shut up,

After a minute or two Weston finally moved, softly pulling Schlatt out of him just to slam right back down making Weston and Schlatt both let out cries as Weston slowly continued, Weston agressively still grabbing at Schlatts arms and chest scratching it all up, not to the point of blood but his skin was just pink and red, and Schlatt couldn't lie saying he didn't love it,  
Soon enough Schlatt still tied up sat a bit more up so Weston could grab his shoulder and slam even harder and deeper, both starting to cry, Weston's scratches getting more harder and just a lot crying and moaning as they both start to get to their climax,

"Weston- im- I'm close- oh god we-"

"Just fucking cum in me I- don't- I don't- fuckk-"

Finally, Weston doing one more slam down Schlatts cock making a loud skin slapping sound, Schlatt finally came inside of the smaller male who wasn't stopping, starting to over-stim Schlatt with the Vibrator still right pressed against his prostate and Weston practically bouncing on his cock,  
Weston honestly thought Schlatt was Wilburs bitch, but guess not, finders keepers,

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
